


Stargazing With You

by joyfulcocoa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BOTH BYLETHS ARE IN HERE, College AU, Dimitri and Byleth are too cute for comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Eventual marriage, Everyone is shipping these two, F Byleth is a shipper, F Byleth!, F/F, F/M, M Byleth!, M/M, Reincarnation, Rhea has major problems, Romance, Twin AU, cuteness all around, there is blood but only in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulcocoa/pseuds/joyfulcocoa
Summary: A Dimitri & Byleth Modern AU Story:Byleth never guessed that one night and one wish could lead him to having a happy, non-violent second chance at life in modern day Fodlan, and that he'd have a chance at being with his love, the future King of Fodlan, and former Student, Dimitri. But Byleth would take that chance no matter what obstacle stood in his way.Even if those obstacles happened to be too many to count.Full Summary in first chapter (Prologue).Updates: Every Wednesday.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> FULL SUMMARY:  
> A Dimitri & Byleth Modern AU Story:  
> Byleth never guessed that one night and one wish could lead him to having a happy, non-violent second chance at life in modern day Fodlan:
> 
> "Byleth was the first to open back his eyes and stare at the beautiful view.
> 
> Dimitri's eyes, however, were glued to his professor that he had romantic feelings for, those feelings coming to a limit everyday and every time he saw Byleth doing something amazing. Something out of the ordinary, something...Byleth would do.
> 
> He watched as Byleth's ocean blue eyes reflected the falling stars, how his evergreen hair, which was slightly see through, flowed in the wind, the smile plastered on his face, so genuine, and real.  
> "Beautiful."
> 
> Byleth's heart raced, breath hitched in his throat, he knew that if he let what was happening go Dimitri's way then they'd be crossing the line of Student and Teacher. Dimitri knew as well, but the two were equally pining for this for too long.
> 
> They pressed their foreheads together, then noses brushed against each other, and then their lips met.
> 
> The two shared a sweet kiss as the amount of falling stars soon started to lower, till none were left."
> 
> And that he'd have a chance at being with his love, the future King of Fodlan, and former Student, Dimitri. But Byleth would take that chance no matter what obstacle stood in his way. 
> 
> Even if those obstacles happened to be too many to count.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM! I ONLY OWN ANY OC'S AND THE PLOTLINE.
> 
> Warning: There are sexual scenes and scenes including blood and possible suicidal thoughts, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Byleth and Dimitri walked the moonlit path of the outer walls of the monastery grounds. 

The two were in a comfortable peace as they listened and admired the beauty of the night surrounding the path they were currently walking.

The trees danced in the cool breeze of the night, crickets singing their song along with it, the moon lighting the scenery with a gentle glow, the sky full of many stars, that was a rare sight to see.

This wasn’t their first walk they had at night like this, actually, it soon had become a habit after Byleth had an emotional talk with Dimitri about his past, being known as the “Ashen Demon”. How much he hated that name, and wished that people didn’t see him that way.

But Dimitri eased his pain by letting him cry into his chest, in his warm embrace, as Dimitri reminded him that he also had blood on his hands, even if it wasn’t visible. That Byleth wasn’t alone in his pain of slaughtering many innocent lives, that he had done many more than Byleth could have imagined.

It was after that, the two indirectly decided to have walks together, where they could ease each other's pain as their days in the monastery multiplied.

It wasn’t often, considering both their duties as Teacher and Student, but the two somehow made time.

“It really is a beautiful night, now isn’t it Professor?” Dimitri said with a small smile in Byleth’s direction.

Byleth looked at Dimitri and nodded, “I agree.”

“Oh and about earlier today-about what Sylvain said- please don’t mind him, he tends to spout nonsense when he feels like it. I assure you that none of it is true.” Dimitri added.

Byleth raised an eyebrow out of small disbelief, “Really?”

Dimitri cocked his head to the side, “Do you not believe me professor?”

Byleth chuckled a little bit, “I do, it’s just that I can imagine you holding on to a precious baby bird and actually killing it.” Byleth lowered his eyebrows back and frowned, “Your strength is really...incredible to put it lightly.”

Dimitri laughed nervously then sighed, “Yes, I am well aware.”

Byleth perked up a little and turned his face to look at Dimitri once more, his eyes locking with his.

They stopped and stared at each other like that for a whole minute before realizing what was happening.

“Ah, um, so! How was your day Professor?” Dimitri asked frantically, taking small breaths to calm his rapid heartbeat.

Byleth looked away too, his arm reflexively reached up to his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat, “It actually went okay. How was yours?” 

Dimitri sighed, “It felt incredibly long.”

Byleth racked up enough courage to look back at Dimitri, “How so?”

_ Because I was really looking forward to having this talk and walk with you that time slowed,  _ Is what Dimitri wanted to say, but he shook his head,  _ Gotta come up with something else. _

“Well, I was really busy, and it felt like the wo rk wouldn’t end. “I said with a small chuckle.

Byleth closed his eyes and nodded, “I understand that feeling.”

A comfortable silence fell between us again as we turned the corner to an open clearing.

There was a short tree standing tall with the others before we reached the clearing, though it was a little bit separated from the forest so it stood out more.

Byleth reached his arms up and stretched, groaning a little at the effort, then sighing in relief of the action.

Though earlier when Dimitri was addressed about his pure “incredible” strength he seemed a bit carefree about it, he actually was worried that it would scare his teacher, that he’d say the same thing that Felix would say, “Characteristics of a boar”.

It led Dimitri’s mind astray as he thought about the countless lives he took from many innocent people with just his brude strength entirely.

“Professor…”

Dimitri was cut off by Byleth walking over and smacking both of Dimitri’s cheeks with both of his gloved hands.

Dimitri winced a bit, and it was when Byleth heard that he started massaging the area of Dimitri’s cheeks that he had smacked with his hands.

“What did you do that for?” Dimitri asked, the question muffled by Byleth’s hands being pressed against his cheek.

Byleth kept massaging Dimitri’s cheeks before answering, “I just had a small feeling.”

Dimitri looked at him in confusion, “For what?”

Byleth gave Dimitri full eye contact, “That your mind was being led astray again.”

Dimitri’s eyes went wide in pure shock and admiration, it was like Byleth read his mind.

Byleth started to remove his hands from Dimitri’s cheeks only to have them both pressed against it by Dimitri’s gloved hands.

Dimitri gave Byleth a small smile, leading Byleth to look away with a light blush.

“I promised you that I'd be there for you whenever you need it. Especially when you mind goes adrift like that and leads you to thoughts like those.”

Dimitri let go of Byleth’s hands and lowered them so that they were holding hands, “I know.”

They stayed like that for a bit until Byleth caught something in the corner of his eyes.

“Dimitri…”

“I see them..”

Falling stars danced in the sky, their glow dissipating as soon as they hit a certain spot in the sky.

Byleth immediately closed his eyes and made a wish.

Dimitri followed a few seconds later.

Byleth was the first to open back his eyes and stare at the beautiful view.

Dimitri’s eyes, however, were glued to his professor that he had romantic feelings for, those feelings coming to a limit everyday and every time he saw Byleth doing something amazing. Something out of the ordinary, something...Byleth would do.

He watched as Byleth’s ocean blue eyes reflected the falling stars, how his evergreen hair, which was slightly see through, flowed in the wind, the smile plastered on his face, so genuine, and real.

_ “Beautiful.” _

Byleth immediately turned to face Dimitri after hearing that, but Dimitri was still in his own little world.

“Um…” Byleth looked to the ground, a red blush dusted across his face and up to his ears, “Thank you, Dimitri.”

Byleth looked back up to see Dimitri stepping closer to him gradually, and slowly.

“Dimitr-”

He was cut off by Dimitri taking his hands gently and pulling him forward, close enough for their lips to be inches apart.

Byleth’s heart raced, breath hitched in his throat, he knew that if he let what was happening,, go Dimitri’s way then they’d be crossing the line of Student and Teacher. Dimitri knew as well, but the two were equally pining for this for too long.

They pressed their foreheads together, then noses brushed against each other, and then their lips met.

The two shared a sweet kiss as the amount of falling stars soon started to lower, till none were left.

They parted, releasing a breath equally as they stared at each other's lips.

_ Wow, I really wanna kiss him again, _ they both thought at the same time, basking in the afterglow of their kiss.

Byleth was the first to break from it though, realizing what had happened, he couldn’t bear to let Dimitri see how flustered he was.

He quickly pulled his arms from Dimitri’s gentle grip and walked over to the western part of the tree.

“Byleth-?”

“It’s fine...I just...I’m just processing...that all.”

Dimitri smiled and walked over to the other side of the tree, opposite of where Byleth was standing, “If I may ask, what did you wish for? Did you make a wish?”

Byleth brushed his fingers against his lips that had not too long ago met with Dimitri’s, “Yes.”

Dimitri turned his head slightly towards the place where Byleth was standing at the other side of the tree, “What was the wish?”

Byleth smiled, “You’ll see.”

That answer left Dimitri very confused, but he trusted what his professor said.

So they both stood there in total peace until the time came where they would have to walk back to the monastery grounds.

**_End of Prologue._ **


	2. Chapter One: "The Blind Date"

Byleth sighed as he walked the hallways of Garach Mach University, he had just finished his last class of the day and was exhausted.

He felt his phone vibrate from within his pocket, and with a small groan, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the message notification.

**_“Where are you now?” - Sis_ **

Byleth sighed and messaged back:

**_“I just left class. What do you want?” - Me_ **

Byleth looked at his phone for a minute to see if his twin sister was gonna reply quickly before giving up and shoving it into his bag.

Walking outside, Byleth took in the breeze of the cool spring day. All the stress of the day blew away with the wind that flower through his hair.

Byleth smiled, but his peace was interrupted by the vibration of his phone.

He sighed and pulled out his phone once again to see the message:

**_"I planned something for you~" -Sis_ **

Okay now that was concerning.

It wasn't the fact that Byleth never trusted his twin sister, but the plans she made for him always turns out to be some prank. Even if the plan was made with him there and the two planned it together, something would always go wrong.

But this time, Byleth's meter of "something is gonna turn out very badly" was over the roof in levels.

He typed back quickly:

**_"What is it? It better not be bad." -Me_ **

Then he added:

**_"It better not be what I think it is…" -Me_ **

Byleth's meter that was mentioned before wasn't that high because of the fun of it, or even the fact that it could be a prank. But lately his family was bugging him about getting someone to date.

Byleth never really cared much for dating, at least in his previous life, because he didn't really feel emotion all that much. But in this life, it was a whole different ball game. He felt everything, sometimes he wished he hadn't.

Then there was the fact that he was bi, so you could easily guess that both his dad and sister had been setting him up on blind dates for days, but every time until now he was able to avoid them because of work.

He just prayed to the goddess that she'd give him more luck so that he'd be able to skip this time, she was inside him after all.

Though he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to this time.

He got a message from his sister again:

**_"I think you can guess, here is the address."_ ** Byleth groaned and rolled his eyes before continuing to read the message,  **_"Don't think about backing out now, besides it's a guaranteed hottie, and a guy this time so don't worry. You may be bi, but ik that you, my brother, are more attracted to men." -Sis_ **

Byleth didn't know whether or not he should be angry or happy, he could say that he was in a mixture of both.

Angry because his sister yet again set him up on a blind date, happy because it's a guy this time so he doesn't have to worry about preparing himself to talk about girly stuff.

He took a deep breath before replying:

**_"Ugh, fine I'll go, but only if you and dad promise that this will be the last blind date you set up." -Me_ **

Byleth clicked the link with the address that led him to an app to lead the way. That was when he got yet another message from his sister:

He clicked on the picture he sent to her, it was her and Byleth's dad making goofy faces. The label:  **_"Okay we promise!" -Sis_ **

A smile creeped up on Byleth's face, "You guys...really can be weird."

He was finally able to put his phone up in his pocket for a while and made his way down to the cafe.

\---

Byleth was close to the cafe now when he heard his phone ring.

He pulled it out to see the caller being his sister once again.

He pressed the green button and put the phone up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey! Are you there yet?"

"Did you really call to ask that?" Byleth asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"Well I also wanted to check that you didn't chicken out. So yeah." His sister replied with a snort.

Byleth sighed, "I doubt this guy is actually hot, but all I gotta do is endure it and then it's no more dat _ ing for me… _ "

Byleth's voice trailed off as he approached the outdoor tables with many people in it's chairs, but what caught his eye was the beauty of a blonde man who sat farthest from the place he was standing.

"What was that brother? What did you say? I couldn't hear you." His sister asked, but Byleth was so entranced with the blonde that he didn't hear. His eyes locked on the man.

The blonde was blue eyed from what byleth could tell, his fair skin almost glowing in the light of the early afternoon. The blonde was wearing a blue button-up shirt with black dress pants that were folded at his ankles where down below in his feet he wore dark brown free shoes as well.

The blonde was letting a golden retriever, but his face was glowing more than the dog's golden fur.

When Byleth took a good look at him, he looked a lot like a college student.

Byleth flinched when the blonde raised his head and looked directly at him, his royal blue eyes meeting with Byleth's ocean blue.

The blonde waved with a solemn smile that sent Byleth into blush overdrive.

"Hello?!" Byleth's sister yelled into the phone.

"Why didn't you freaking tell me he was this hot! That's way out of my league and  you know it!"

On the other side of the phone Bylethe thought to herself:  _ I didn't think he was hot, it's actually quite the opposite...he's kinda average for my dear brother. _

Bylethe laughed nervously, "Hey, you can rely on me to set you up with hot men! Anyways, bye bye!"

Hey! Wait-"

Click.

Byleth sighed, "Here goes."

He walked up to the table with the incredibly handsome man sitting at it with the golden retriever. 

Once there he sat down in the most tense way and just started blurting stuff from the top of his head, not giving it much thought at all.

"Uh, hi." He waved awkwardly, "I'm Byleth, um what's your name?"

Byleth was definitely the most tense person on the planet at this point, this was his first blind date that he had actually attended. So it would be safe to say that he had no idea what to do.

The blonde looked at him for a moment before nodding and slightly bowing his head, "Hello, I'm Dimitri, nice to make your acquaintance."

He reached out his hand for a hand shake with a bright smile on his face that did not help in getting rid of Byleth's crimson red blush.

Byleth took it and shook it a bit violently, then released and looked to the side out of embarrassment.

"Uh..sorry."

"What for?" Dimitri asked in slight confusion.

"Well I'm kind of nervous at the moment." Byleth confessed.

Dimitri went quiet for a bit before nodding his head, "Well we may be strangers to each other, but there is no need to be nervous. May I ask why?"

_ How in the world do you not know?! This is a blind date! _

Byleth sighed, "You're right I shouldn't be-"

He was cut off by seeing a man with red hair and hazel eyes stopping at the table, "Oh thanks Dimitri, you're a lifesaver saver for holding into this dog for me while I go wait for my blind date to come."

"I heard she's a beauty, no forget "heard", she is one! One with evergreen hair and ocean blue eyes. Oh her beauty is beyond beauty itself!" The man boasted.

_ Wait a moment...evergreen hair..? _

"Oh you're back Sylvain, where did you get the dog in the first place?" Dimitri took his attention off of Byleth and asked.

"Well a lady asked me to watch over it until she came out of the cafe, and since I was here waiting for the beauty to come, I accepted. Besides, who knows? She may be an animal lover." Sylvain answered with a shrug.

Byleth whipped out his phone out of his pocket in a flash. In an instant, he unlocked the lock screen and violently texted his twin sister:

**_"YOU SET ME UP WITH SOMEONE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR DATE?!" -Me_ **

She replied quickly:

**_"Sorry, he wouldn't leave me alone otherwise unless I tricked him." -Sis_ **

Byleth's eye twitched,  _ And using me to do it was your plan...I swear I'm never going on a blind date again. _

Byleth got up from the table and gave the two men a smile, "Sorry, but I have to go  now."

Byleth never gave the two men a chance to process what he said because he sprinted out the cafe as fast as his feet could take him.

_ I swear, I probably look like an idiot right now. _

Byleth turned into the entrance of the park when he heard footsteps not too far from him.

_ There is no way that he followed me right? _

Byleth turned to see Dimitri grab his hand, "Wait a second!"

Byleth followed command and stopped moving, causing his whole body to come to a halt.

The two stood there catching their breaths, for some reason locking eye contact in each other.

"You, were you the one who was supposed to be on a blind date with Sylvain?" Dimitri asked once he caught his breath.

Byleth hesitated to answer, but eventually nodded his head, "I guess subconsciously, I didn't want to give his hopes up, besides, that description fits someone I know very well. That's the whole reason I was there in the first place, as replacement."

"Are you calling yourself ugly?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth wasn't even given the chance to deny when Dimitri started to protest, "You aren't! I know I have no right to say this..or maybe I do, I don't know, but oh are beautiful actually now thinking about it, you fit the description, it's just that you are a man and not a woman."

Byleth was blushing from ear to ear, no one had ever called him beautiful other than his family, yes I said his family, let alone a stranger he had just met.

Once Dimitri realized what he had just said he also blushed red, the two looking away from each other before momentarily looking back.

"Um, thank you, Dimitri." Byleth thanked him.

Byleth turned and waved, "But I have to go now, it was nice meeting you Dimitri!"

Dimitri waved with a smile.

Once Byleth disappeared from sight Dimitri sighed and just before he could talk or think anything, a woman and a man were standing next to him.

"So~? What was that?" The woman teased.

"I didn't think you had it in you Dimitri, you finally met your crush." The man added.

Dimitri sighed, "Hey..Edelgard and Claude, what do you guys want?"

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! That was the new chapter!
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I got really busy with stuff and honestly just forgot about it, but i finally did it!
> 
> Go ahead and leave some kudos if you liked the chapter! And leave a comment if you wish!
> 
> Also message me if you wanna join my discord! we appreciate some new members and possible helpers!
> 
> Anyways, till next time!
> 
> Stay safe!


	3. Chapter Two: "Modern Lives - Part 1"

Dimitri groaned as Edelgard and Claude continued to tease him in the car on the way back to Farghus Castle, smack dab in the middle of Fodlan (I kinda changed the map of fodlan…but it’s just the castle of Farghus).

“I’m curious though, how in the world did you manage to end up talking with him?” Claude asked Dimitri with a sly smirk on his face.

Dimitri sighed with a light blush, “I don’t really know honestly. I was just watching over the dog Sylvain asked me to, and next thing I see is the man sitting in front of me.”

Edelgard giggled a little bit, “Wow, so basically it was fate that you two met, huh? Definitely the most cliche thing that i’ve heard.”

Dimitri turned to Edelgard, “But I never said that it was ‘fate’!”

“But you said he basically popped out of nowhere.” Edelgard was quick to make a comeback.

Dimitri sighed.

Claude rejoined the conversation, “Either way, what did you say to him to get him to blush so cutely?”

Dimitri turned to Claude so fast with a tomato red blush, “I-I just spoke before I thought- wait you guys were there?!”

Edelgard laughed, “Well, it’s not like we followed you..we just came to pick you up and ran into you guys.”

“Nah, we totally followed you.” Claude clarified.

“Claude! What happened to keeping it a secret?!” Edelgard exclaimed.

“No point, he would eventually find out!” Claude replied.

Dimitri facepalmed, “I honestly need to get a bodyguard…”

“Um, excuse me, we’re here.” The driver interrupted.

“Okay then, thank you for driving us here.” Claude thanked him, and one by one the three got out of the limo.

They stood at the front gates of the castle. It was made of purely stone, but decorated with many colors that blocked out the drab color of light brown that was the color of the stones.

Dimitri’s father stepped out of the castle gates with a wide smile, “Oh, welcome back my dear son and daughter. And of course you too Claude.”

\---

Byleth got home to see both his dad and twin sister, Bylethe, watching “wheel of fortune” on TV.

“Y!” Jeralt yelled at the Tv, eyes gleaming.

“The sentence is ‘Your mom-wait, I don’t know the rest…” Bylethe took a crack at guessing what the host and the participant was trying to spell.

Byleth snorted, “What are you guys doing?”

Bylethe turned with a smile, ignoring the question, “How was your little date?”

Byleth shot death glares at her, “It was amazing, thanks for asking.”

He turned to the kitchen and placed his bag on one of the stools that stood in front of an empty counter.

Walking over to the fridge and opening it he heard his twin say, “Aw, no need to be sarcastic, you know I can read you like a book. Tell meee!”

Byleth’s eye twitched,  _ Really? _

Byleth closed the fridge and sighed, “Well, you’ve gotta answer all the questions I ask you before I tell you anything about it.”

Bylethe pouted, “Oh my goddess, you’re such a pushover. Fine.”

Byleth was already over in the living room right next to her once she replied, she didn’t even see him move.

“First, tell me why you sent me on a date that you were supposed to go on?” Byleth asked.

“I told you already, he wouldn’t leave me be if I didn't agree and send you instead. Besides, I bet it wasn’t even that bad.”

“Well, I left before I could even say a word to him, he was expecting a girl after all.”

Bylethe leaned forward, “But you don’t seem too mad about that.”

Byleth sighed.

“I take that as a ‘you’re right’”? 

“If I hadn’t met that handsome-ahem-blondie and I had talked to that guy, I promise you, you would have been dead already.”

“Did I hear a handsome blondie? Who? You must tell me more.” Bylethe ignored the last part of byleth’s sentence and asked.

Byleth blushed when he thought about what he had said to him.

“His name...is Dimitri.”

Bylethe gasped so quick and deep, she almost got lightheaded while doing it, “WHAT?! YOU DON’T MEAN CROWN PRINCE DIMITRI RIGHT?!”

Byleth snorted, “No way, that would have been too lucky.”

Bylethe sighed, “You had me in a mixture of worry and surprise there. Though I would have been so proud if i set up a date with you and him successfully.”

Byleth arched an eyebrow at her, “You wouldn’t be able to do it, you matchmaker skills aren’t that high.”

“Oh? So you finally admit that I have matchmaking skills?” She sniffed sarcastically, “I’m so proud.”

“Why are you so dramatic?” Byleth asked with a smile.

“Eh, you love me for it, so it’s fine.”

“Do you guys mind taking your love talk somewhere else? Trying to enjoy jeopardy over here.” Their dad came out and said, a whole box of popcorn in his lap.

“You think we’re gonna talk all day? No way. Besides, I just  _ had _ to check on how my dear twin brother’s love life is. It’s my duty as his twin sister.” Bylethe replied.

Jeralt arched an eyebrow at his daughter, “Um, shouldn’t you be worried about your own love life?”

Bylethe sighed, “I’m meant to be alone in this cruel and fowl world.”

She sniffed.

Byleth snorted, “She’s obviously overaggerating, she had more people asking her out than I can even count.”

Byelthe turned to Byleth, “Nu uh!”

“Yeah huh!”

Jeralt sighed,  _ If only you could be here my dear wife to see our children now.. _

\---

Byleth walked out of his home at 9pm.

Both his dad and twin sister had insisted that he go out and get some drinks for the movie marathon that they were about to have in 30 minutes.

And of course despite his many protests, his family always had something to use against him. 

So here he was, standing in front of the nearby convenience store.

Byleth walked in and walked towards the drinks section, and after choosing a selection of drinks, he walked over to the cashier and paid for the drinks.

While walking back Byleth’s mind traced back to Dimitri, his smile flashing through his mind.

“Why does it feel like...we’ve met before?”

\---

“We’ve located him Miss Rhea.” A man in all black spoke, apparently to the person who was on the other side of the phone.

On the other side, a woman in a full suit stood at the window of her work place, her light green hair shimmering in the moonlight. 

She sighed, a smile creeped up on her face, “Yes, thank you for your work, you may stop by the front desk once you return. Your payment will be left there.”

The man gave a groan of agreement, “Forgive me for asking, but why do you want him?”

Rhea’s face darkened into a glare, “He took the goddess and my mother away from me. He may have gotten away in his past life, but he’s not getting away this time. I will kill him this time, once and for all.”

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Done! I have things to say people!
> 
> So honestly Bylethe is one of my favorite characters to write in this story, she is such a shipper XD. But yeah, watch me and my bad attempt to get Rhea to not kill Byleth.
> 
> I will warn you people from now, I have only watched Edelgard's route and Dimitri's rout (50%), I haven't seen any of Claude's route yet. I've heard that people tend to like Claude's route more? 
> 
> Apparently in one of the route's (maybe the church route?) Rhea has Byleth tied up to get her mom out of him? Which I can guess is the goddess right?
> 
> Someone please fill me in, I'm up for spoilers.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter, ii feel like it's a bit short, but I shall try to make the next longer.
> 
> Leave kudo's and comments!
> 
> See you guys next update!


	4. Chapter Three: "Modern Lives - Part 2"

“I’m back!” Byleth called when he returned back to his apartment.

“Welcome back!” Bylethe greeted Byleth, “The show is over, so you came back at the right time.”

Byleth nodded then looked around, “Where’s dad?”

“Oh he went to take a call.” She answered, giving a sigh, “He left me here to enjoy the rest of the show by myself before you came back.”

“Aw, you were lonely? Well it’s alright, i’m here now.” Byleth said with a smile and sat down next to his sister.

When Byleth sat down next to his twin sister, she immediately rested her head on his shoulder.

She sighed before asking, “Hey...do you think...our lives would be the same if mom were here?”

Byleth bit his lip, then sighed, “Maybe...it would be funner if she was here too, but-” He looked down at his twin directly, “Would we both be here along with dad if she were here? I mean there is a possibility, but how high would that be?”

The two went quiet for a minute before Bylethe replied to him, “You may be right about that, but there is nothing wrong with wondering now is there?”

“Nope.”

They lied there for a while, waiting for their Dad to return.

\---

“Alright, i’m back. Sorry it took so long- oh.”

Jeralt walked into the room to find both of his kids asleep on the couch, one resting on the other’s shoulder.

He chuckled with a smile, “Guess we’re not drinking huh?”

**_Meanwhile…_ **

“So where were you guys for almost the entire afternoon?” Dimitri’s dad asked, looking at Dimitri.

Both Dimitri and his father were taking a stroll through the garden, as prior to Dimitri’s father’s request.

“Well, we were out by a café, I met up with Sylvain and he asked me to do him a favor.” Dimitri replied, “I’m kinda glad I did it.”

His father raised an eyebrow at Dimitri, “And what about Edelgard and Claude? Did you take them with you?”

“Eh? Oh no, I didn’t, they kinda followed me there…” Dimitri replied with a nervous chuckle.

Dimitri’s father gave an understanding grunt and the two fell into an awkward silence.

_ I wonder why he asked to go on a scroll with me?  _ Dimitri thought to himself,  _ It’s not that I mind it, but he didn’t really call me to ask me about my day then leave right..? _

Dimitri was snapped back to reality by his father’s heavy sigh, “Dimitri...you will probably hate me for it but it was never my decision but your mother’s.”

Dimitri cocked his head to the side in confusion, “What is it?”

“You’ll soon have to become King, this I’m sure you already know, but your mother is really...persistent.”

“Go on..?” Dimitri urged his father.

“You have to find a fiancée.”

\---

Byleth woke up the next morning laying on his back on the same couch he was on the night before. His sister on his stomach snoring away, the two covered with a thick blanket.

Byleth squinted his eyes to his surroundings,  _ Where...where am I..? _

_ Did I fall asleep in the living room? _

Byleth heard footsteps and tried to turn his head towards the direction they were coming from, “Dad?”

He looked up to find his father leaning his body against the couch, arms crosses and a huge smile on his face.

“Why are you grinning so weird?” Byleth asked, a slight cringe in his voice.

Jeralt held the screen of his phone so that Byleth could see what it was, but he instantly and slightly started to regret it.

“Ugh..” Byleth facepalmed with the hand that wasn’t being utterly crushed from his twin’s arm, “You would take a picture of us sleeping.”

Jeralt put on an innocent face, “What? I couldn’t help it, you two looked just the way you did that one time yall tried looking out for Santa. Obviously you guys fell asleep by 12.”

Byleth looked at his dad with no emotion, “We were kids then.”

“Feels like yesterday though.”

“Okay then, can you please get this heavy stick off of me?” Byleth asked, pointing to his twin’s sleeping body.

Jeralt nodded and walked over to the front side of the couch the two were on and took Bylethe by the armpits and lifted her halfway, giving Byleth room to get off of the couch.

After getting off of the couch, Byleth stretched his body and sighed in relief.

“I’m gonna go get ready okay?” Byleth told his Dad as he watched him lay his twin’s body gently down across the couch.

“Sure thing, son. I’ll go make breakfast.”

Byleth looked at the time, 11:30 a.m, “Seriously? It’s almost lunch.”

Jeralt sighed, “Well at least be grateful I’m at least making breakfast.”

Byleth chuckled, “Alright, alright. But we all know it’s only because Bylethe isn’t awake.”

Jeralt gave Byleth the death stare as he ran down to the bathroom, chuckling along the way.

\---

Rhea walked out of her workplace in a total stealth mode, walking next to her was a tall male greenette, both in almost all black despite it being the middle of summer.

“Um, Lady Rhea… shouldn’t we have dressed in a different attire..?” The greenette asked awkwardly, completely aware of the stares the two were receiving as they passed crowds of people, some even snapping pictures.

“Seteth, can I ask what is wrong with this attire?” Rhea asked without looking at Seteth.

_ How weird can this woman get? I mean if she was gonna make us wear all black then we should have carried out the mission at night! _

“I mean..it is the middle of Summer...we could have dressed more appropriately for the weather…” Seteth suggested.

Rhea looked at Seteth with a death stare, “Hm?”

“Nevermind.”

“That’s what I thought.”

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have returned after a long while. Jeez I seriously need to get myself together.
> 
> I hope you guys can forgive the long wait. I kinda forgot what I was gonna write, AGAIN. 
> 
> I kinda told myself that I was gonna finish watching the Let's Play of Dimitri's route before I start up writing this fanfic again. But obviously that didn't happen.
> 
> Either way, I feel like the chapter was short but, get ready for some chaos, Rhea full on getting ready for a goddamn murder.
> 
> Anyways, till next update! Stay safe!
> 
> -Cocoa


End file.
